Quando o Fogo e o Inferno se Reencontram
by Raye Minamino
Summary: Depois de 10 anos desde a derrota de Galáxia, Yaten e Raye nunca mais se esqueceram. Sempre se amaram. Mas finalmente chegou a hora de se reencontrar.


Esta é um fanfic, inspirada em um dos meus casais favoritos de Sailor Moon: Raye&Yaten, ou Sailor Marte&Sailor Star Healer como quiserem.

Obs: Possui descrições do próprio anime neste fanfic, no entanto, um pouco mudadas (me desculpe aos que não gostarem desta mudança ). Olha as reviews!!!

Sailor Moon

Romance e um pouco de shoujo ai e lime

_Quando o Fogo e o Inferno se Reencontram._

Raye Minamino 

J fazia 10 anos depois da batalha contra o Caos, onde Galáxia tinha sido dominada completamente por ele, mas felizmente Serena conseguiu libertá-la. Em seguida todos reviveram e tiveram suas sementes estelares recuperadas (Quem não conhece a história, em Sailor Moon Stars, no final da batalha contra Galáxia, as sailors morrem por perderem suas sementes estelares, ou starseeds, fonte de seus poderes). As sailors Starlights, juntamente com a princesa Kakyuu, tinham voltado para seu planeta natal: Kancoon. Durante estes longos anos, as sailors amadureceram, estudaram. Serena e Darien obviamente haviam se casado.

Voltando há 10 anos à frente, num planeta distante chamado Kancoon, uma bela princesa reinava por ali e três grandes sailors a protegiam. Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Maker e Sailor Star Healer. Sailor Star Healer era uma moça de estatura baixa, cabelos prateados, olhos verdes fluorescentes, de aparência doce mas um pouco séria e voz. Mas ainda existia um motivo pela qual esta aparência doce andava triste...

(flashback)

A inimiga era Sailor Galáxia. Ela mandava suas servas (sailors também...) para roubar as sementes estelares de outras sailors. Queria ela dominar o Universo.

Na Terra, uma garota loira, de olhos azuis, aparência doce, rolinhos na cabeça e meio estabanada. Esta era Serena Tsukino, estava ela se despedindo de seu amado Darien, belo rapaz de cabelos negros como a noite a olhos azuis como a água, pois este iria para os Estados Unidos estudar e para provar que jamais se separaria dela, fez dela sua noiva. Algum tempo depois da partida do rapaz, apareceram na cidade, três irmãos cantores. As garotas deliravam pela beleza destes três irmãos. Estes eram: Seiya, Taiki e Yaten. Coincidentemente eles foram estudar na mesma escola e na mesma sala de Serena e as outras.

Seiya se apaixonou por Serena logo na primeira vez que a viu. Os dois tinham muita coisa em comum, além de serem dois desmiolados. Taiki se interessou por Amy, por esta ser tão inteligente quanto ele e tirar praticamente as mesmas notas que ele. Yaten conheceu Raye... Por seu temperamento, de início não foi muito, mas ao perceber que ela gostava e fazia as mesmas coisas que ele(os dois implicavam de Serena), começou a prestar mais atenção no que ela dizia, até que se apaixonou por ela.

Dentre os três irmãos, Yaten era o favorito de Raye. Ela adorava sua voz, sua beleza e sua performance no palco. Ela também se apaixonou por ele. Mas não tanto quanto ele.

O pior aconteceu. Estes três irmãos eram na realidade sailors que estavam na Terra á procura de sua princesa. Eles odiavam as sailors "normais", isto é, Moon, Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter, Vênus, Plutão, Urano, Netuno e Saturno. E tais revelações de que Yaten era a Sailor Star Healer, ou melhor, uma mulher abalou Raye. Da mesma forma, quando ele soube que ela era uma das sailors que mais odiava. Os dois não se falaram mais, ele estava com raiva e nojo dela. Não admitia que seu amor era na realidade seu ódio. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda gostava dela. Tanto na forma de homem quanto na de mulher ele a amava profundamente. A princesa apareceu e a alegria das Starlights foi muito grande, mas não durou muito, pois a princesa teve sua semente estelar roubada. Os três ficaram muito tristes. Raye queria muito consolar seu amado, mas as tentativas foram em vão, pois estava num estado muito grande de tristeza e raiva e não queria falar com ninguém. Raye entendera seus sentimentos, teria sentido a mesma coisa se fosse com Serena.

Era o momento em que as três uniriam forças com as senshis para combater Galáxia. Fariam de tudo para derrotá-la. Sailor Moon tentou proteger as Starlights, mas Mercúrio, Marte, Júpiter e Vênus defenderam Sailor Moon e as Starlights. Receberam o golpe no lugar delas. Sailor Marte entrou na frente para proteger Sailor Moon, ChibiChibi e Sailor Star Healer. As quatro tiveram suas sementes estelares roubadas e morreram. Aquilo foi um golpe muito forte para Sailor Moon, principalmente para Sailor Star Healer. Enquanto esta não parava de pensar na princesa, sua amada havia morrido para protegê-la também. Urano, Netuno, Saturno e Plutão também tinham morrido para proteger Sailor Moon. Esta lutou com todas as suas forças para derrotar Caos (ele tinha possuído Galáxia). Trazendo Sailor Galáxia de volta e derrotando o Caos, Sailor Moon conseguiu com que todas as sailors e a princesa voltassem. Sailor Star Healer ficou muito feliz. Mas como toda alegria dura pouco a princesa Kakyuu e as Starlights tinham que voltar para Kancoon, então...

(fim do flashback)

Healer?! – chamou uma voz ao fundo, tirando sua concentração. A dona da voz era alta, cabelos castanhos e uma expressão séria era Sailor Star Maker.

Sim? – disse a bela de cabelos prateados

A princesa está nos chamando... venha...

Já estou indo... disse Healer com uma expressão triste e pensativa

Estava pensando nela, não estava? – perguntou Maker como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

Sim...- respondeu a sailor triste.

As duas foram até o salão. Lá estavam: uma moça de estatura média, comparada com as outras duas, cabelos e olhos negros, estava com uma expressão ansiosa em seu rosto. Estava acompanhada de outra bela mulher de cabelos e olhos vermelhos, uma expressão majestosa e terna. Eram Sailor Star Fighter e a Princesa Kakyuu.

Por que nos chamou aqui, princesa? – perguntou Fighter

Faremos uma visita a uma pessoa que não vemos há muito tempo...

E quem seria? – perguntou Maker, agora mais ansiosa do que Fighter.

Serena e as outras. – respondeu a princesa acabando com o mistério.

Aquilo realmente foi uma surpresa para as três. Healer se animou, finalmente veria a quem tanto amava...

(flashback)

Antes de todos irem embora, Yaten queria conversar com Raye. Ele então foi até o Templo Hikawa, para ver a moça...

Raye, será que eu... posso falar com você? – perguntou receoso.

Claro! – perguntou surpresa.

Os dois foram até os fundos do templo para terem mais privacidade.

Antes de ir embora, queria lhe dizer algo... – falou Yaten de costas para Raye

Sim...

Raye, da primeira vez que a vi eu não ia com sua cara, achava que você queria ser muito mais do que eu... Mas aí minha convivência com você me fez enxergar que eu estava enganado, comecei a admirá-la, a prestar mais atenção no que você falava. Quando percebi que isso me fascinava e então eu... Vi... Que...

Que... – disse Raye esperando o que seu amado iria dizer.

Que... eu... te... amo – finalmente confessou ele e abaixou a cabeça com medo que não fosse correspondido.

... – Raye não tinha palavras para o que ela havia dito. Lágrimas começaram a cair por seu belo rosto, era correspondida... – Ya... Yaten... eu também preciso lhe dizer uma coisa... – disse e também abaixou a cabeça.

Yaten se virou e fitou Raye.

Quando você e os outros apareceram, eu apenas o via como meu ídolo, gostava de você como uma fã gosta de seu ídolo... Mas, como você mesmo disse, a minha convivência com você me fez enxergar de que... eu... também... te... te... amo... – e começou a chorar.

Yaten não pensou duas vezes, a pegou pelo rosto, enxugou as lágrimas da amada e tomou seus lábios. O beijo foi primeiro meigo, inocente, depois se tornou quente. Naquele momento as chamas e o inferno se tornaram um só, em um beijo quente, louco de paixão e desejo...

Healer havia se aprofundado mais em seus pensamentos, quando novamente teve seus pensamentos interrompidos por Kakyuu.

Só que tem uma coisa... – começou a dama.

O quê? – falaram as três em coro.

Elas não são mais as mesmas desde a última vez, quando nos despedimos delas...

Espera aí, como assim, meu bombom mudou? – perguntou Fighter receosa. – Minha Serena...

Principalmente ela Fighter... – respondeu a soberana com veemência.

E quanto às outras? "A Amy, a Amy..." – perguntou Maker.

Também...

Mas mudou como? – perguntou Healer, também curiosa.

Vocês irão ver...

Enquanto isso, num outro lugar...

Mamãe, quem vem nos visitar mesmo? – perguntou uma menina que aparentava ter seus oito anos, olhos vermelhos, cabelos cor-de-rosa, dois odangos em forma de orelha de coelho.

São velhas amigas da mamãe, querida... – respondeu um vulto que estava na frente da menina, sentada em um trono. Era alta, bela, seus cabelos eram loiros, seus olhos azuis, tinha ar de soberania. Em seus cabelos dourados também tinham dois odangos, na forma de duas esferas, seus cabelos iam até um chão e também carregava uma coroa em sua cabeça. Era a rainha – Querida, podia fazer um favor para a mamãe... Chame as sailors, tenho que comunicar isso a elas...

Sim mamãe... – respondeu a menina com um largo sorriso no rosto.

A menina corria alegre pelo palácio, quando esbarra numa pessoa. A sombra era, aparentemente uma bela moça de seus 26 anos (ou mais), com seus maravilhosos cabelos negros, caindo até o joelho. Tinha olhos violetas, sua aparência era madura, mas também havia algo de soberano nela. Era uma das pessoas que a menina mais gostava no reino, depois de seus pais.

Você! – gritou a pequena e abraçou a dona da sombra – Mamãe está chamando todas vocês para falar algo muito importante...

Por que você mesma não comunica ao resto delas, tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de passear pelo palácio – respondeu docemente a mulher para a menina.

Pode deixar! – a pequena correu para dizer as outras.

A mulher se dirigiu para onde estava a rainha.

Então, finalmente vamos revê-las? – perguntou a mulher á rainha.

Como sabe?! – disse a rainha surpresa.

Escutei sua conversa com a princesa Kakyuu estes dias... – respondeu a mulher ainda com a cabeça baixa – Pensava que nunca mais iríamos velas, principalmente se tratando de... – e lágrimas correram pelo rosto dela.

Você não a esqueceu, não é? Ainda a ama – perguntou a rainha

Sim – respondeu a guerreira – Mas não sei se eu "o" amo ou "a" amo... Acho que as duas coisas.

Sei como se sente, depois de dez anos, verei aquela que soube me amar quando meu marido estava longe... De certa forma, eu também gostava dela, ainda gosto, mas não é o mesmo que eu sinto pelo meu marido... Por ele é mais forte... – no momento em que a rainha se levanta, ela pisa no vestido e cai... PAFT!

Realmente, depois de dez anos você não deixou de ser uma tonta, não é, Serena -- "? – caçoou a mulher".

E você não perdeu esta mania de ficar brigando comigo T-T, Raye-san! – disse Serena, ao se levantar com a mão no galo que havia conseguido na queda.

Então era isso que você queria nos falar... Vamos vê-las de novo? – perguntou um outro vulto que surgia. Esta também aparentava ter seus 26 anos, cabelos curtos, azuis, olhos azuis, expressão séria.

É, exatamente... Amy – respondeu Rainha Serena, se recuperando da queda.

Escutei tudo, eu também não deixei de gostar dela. – disse Amy, agora triste.

Nenhuma de nós deixou de gostar delas, Amy... – disse Raye.

Raye, mas enquanto ao Ken? Ele gosta de você... – falou Amy

Sei disso, mas eu amo o Yaten... – indagou a guerreira do fogo. – Mas, seu não me casar com ele...

Depois de muito conversarem sobre o assunto, as outras sailors compareceram, conforme mandado, ao salão da rainha. Neo Queen Serenity, ou Rainha Serena havia dito das pessoas que iriam visitá-los dentro de uma semana...

O QUÊ? – gritou uma das sailors. Esta era alta, cabelos curtos, loiros, olhos azuis marinhos. Seu uniforme era da mesma cor de seus olhos. Costumava ter uma expressão séria e furiosa em seu rosto. Era Sailor Urano – ELES!? AQUI, DE NOVO!

Sim Urano. – disse a rainha com veemência.

Droga, eu não fui e nunca vou com a cara da tal Sailor Star Fighter – disse Urano irritada.

Quem bom que vamos vê-las de novo -! – disse uma outra sailor. Esta também era alta, cabelos castanhos claros, olhos verdes. Era Sailor Júpiter.

Estava sentindo falta deles, principalmente do Yaten .! – falou uma garota, outra sailor que estava próxima a Júpiter. Era loira, com cabelos até o joelho, como os de Marte, olhos incrivelmente azuis e com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Esta é Sailor Vênus. Mas Marte não gostou nada do que a amiga falou.

Bem, espero que estejam prontas para quando chegarem... – concluiu a rainha.

Mamãe, eu estou ansiosa para quando elas virem... – disse a menina.

Eu sei minha querida Rini, eu sei -... – disse Serena e olhou para Marte

"Eu também estou ansiosa para vê-las minha pequena criança... Yaten..." – pensou Marte e retribuiu o olhar. Serena a conhecia muito bem, sabia que sentia muita falta daquela de quem amava.

A semana ia se passando muito rápido. Raye se preocupava. Como seria sua reação ao ver Yaten novamente? Será que ele ainda a amava? Depois de longos dez anos Raye nunca deixou de amá-lo. Neste momento ela estava andando pelo palácio, não tinha muito que fazer. O rei e a rainha haviam saído com a Pequena Dama, então resolveu dar uma folga e voltar á sua forma normal. Aliás, todas decidiram voltar ao normal. A moça andava profunda em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que duas pessoas se aproximavam de si. Eram duas mulheres como suas sombras revelavam. Uma era alta, cabelos até um pouco maiores dos de Raye, verdes, olhos vermelhos cheios de mistério e tristeza. A outra era um pouco menor do que a primeira e quase do mesmo tamanho de Raye, cabelos curtos, da altura do pescoço, negros, olhos violetas que revelavam dor e sofrimento, esta garota era igualzinha a Raye, quem as vissem juntas pela primeira vez, diria que são irmãs, mãe e filha ou algum outro grau de parentesco. Eram Setsuna e Hotaru, estavam andando pelo castelo quando perceberam o rosto triste da amiga e resolveram ajudar.

Raye, Raye você está bem? – perguntou Hotaru preocupada.

... – Raye não respondeu, continuava em seus pensamentos.

Raye querida, está nos escutando? – disse Setsuna e tocou em seus ombros que tirou a moça de seus pensamentos e se assustou.

Ho...Hotaru! Setsuna! Ah! Desculpem-me, acho que estava pensando demais... – disse Raye se recuperando do susto.

O que estava pensando? – perguntou Hotaru inocentemente.

Bem... – Raye ficou sem jeito com a pergunta da menina.

Estava pensando no Yaten, não é? – disse Setsuna com uma tal naturalidade que assustou Raye.

Como sabe? – perguntou a moça ainda assustada.

Bom, eu diria que é intuição, mas está escrito na sua cara. E outra, esqueceu que eu sou a Guardiã do Tempo e sei de tudo... – disse ela e sorriu (?).

É...

Está preocupada por que ele vem para cá? – perguntou Hotaru

Sim, tenho medo que ele... sei lá... não goste mais de mim... – disse Raye e cerrou os olhos.

Não se preocupe minha querida, vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver... – disse Setsuna e Raye sorriu em agradecimento.

Enquanto isso em Kancoon...

Faltam poucos dias para irmos para a Terra ver as garotas... Como será que está a minha Bombom? Provavelmente está com o tal do Darien. – disse Fighter e socou a parede.

É depois de muito tempo – disse Maker, tentando esconder suas saudades de Amy – "Como será que a minha Atena (deusa da sabedoria) está?".

"Será que ela ainda me ama?" – pensou Healer. Ela andava abatida, quando soube que iria ver sua querida de novo se animou, mas o que não te agradou foi quando a Princesa Kakyuu disse que elas não eram as mesmas. No mesmo instante, Kakyuu a observava da janela do palácio... "Hum...".

Você finalmente vai vê-la, não é Healer? – perguntou Maker.

É – respondeu a sailor com um sorriso amargo.

Não fique assim Healer, a Raye é legal. Eu sei, pois ela foi uma das grandes amigas que fiz na Terra. – disse Fighter.

Disso eu sei Fighter. A única coisa de que eu tenho medo é que ela não goste mais de mim... – disse Healer – De que ela goste de outro, ou pior, que esteja casada... E com filhos, eu não irei suportar... – disse Healer e chorou.

Não se preocupe minha amiga, tenho certeza de que ela gosta de você, gosta não, ama – disse Maker... "Nossa, e se a Amy... NÃO!!!!".

Filhos... – disse Fighter pensativa.

Healer se dirigiu para o quarto e começou a pensar o pior que poderia presenciar quando chegasse lá. Lembrou de todos os momentos quando esteve com ela, de quando os dois implicavam com Serena, quando ele ia visitá-la no Templo e o melhor... do beijo dela. Queria provar daquela boca de novo, senti-la perto de si, provar aquele mel e sentir o cheiro de rosas que ela tinha. Chorava e chorava mais. Quando bateram em sua porta, era a princesa.

Princesa?! – disse ela surpresa com a presença dela.

Healer, será que eu poderia falar com você? – pediu Kakyuu

Claro senhora...

Eu estou aqui como uma amiga e não como senhora, então apenas me trate como uma amiga. – ordenou a princesa.

Sim sen... digo, claro! – falou a dona dos belos olhos verdes.

Healer, eu andei reparando e percebi que você anda muito abatida, posso saber o motivo? – perguntou a princesa.

Amor, é esse o meu problema – respondeu tristemente.

Alguém em especial?

Marte, a Sailor Marte... lembra-se dela?

Mas é claro, a guerreira de Marte... Mas... você a ama?

Muito, muitíssimo... – e Healer abraçou a princesa.

E o que te aflige? – perguntou a princesa

Que ela não goste mais de mim. Que tenha a outro, ou até mesmo seja...casada...

Oras, isso você só vai descobrir quando vê-la. Não sofra por antecipação. Ás vezes ela te ame ainda, está esperando por você. Vai saber também se ela não pensa a mesma coisa que você? – aconselhou a princesa e discretamente se levantou.

Será?

Não sei. De qualquer forma, só você poderá descobrir. Portanto não chore por antecipação, viu -? – falou a bela moça e discretamente saiu do quarto de Healer. Neste mesmo instante, Healer volta ao normal.

Raye... suspira Yaten e olha para a Terra.

Na Terra... um dia antes da visita das estrelas...

Raye tinha se recolhido para seu quarto, ela foi para a janela... Quando olhou para o céu, percebeu uma pequena estrela vermelha. Era Marte, seu querido planeta protetor, seu lar. Raye era agora uma rainha, a rainha de Marte. As outras sailors também se tornaram rainha de seus respectivos planetas. Mas não é por este motivo que iriam deixar sua rainha e amiga nas mãos. Sentia falta de Marte, de Fobos e Deimos, seus guardiões. Ela escuta a porta de seu quarto bater... Era Serena, também tinha voltado ao normal, pois o símbolo da Lua não estava mais em sua testa.

Então Raye, como está? – perguntou a rainha.

Estou melhor. - mentiu a bela dama.

Sabe Raye... preciso confessar uma coisa... Também estou ansiosa para ver Seiya amanhã... Será que mudou, quero dizer, será que ainda gosta de mim? Não quero decepcioná-lo...

Não sei Serena, mas acho que ele ainda gosta de você sim...

É verdade... Mas qual será a reação dele ao saber que eu me casei com Darien e tenho uma filha?

Ficará triste, mas entenderá, pois ele já sabia que você nasceu para o Darien.

Espero, bom Raye... Boa noite – se despediu a rainha.

Boa noite, Cara-de-Lua-cheia...– e Serena cai no chão, pisou na camisola (--''').

Ai, ai, ai... T-T

Hunf! Mas é uma anta mesmo, viu... --'''''''''

Chuif ;-;! MÁ o !

Idiota w . He, he...

No dia seguinte...

O dia do reencontro havia chegado, a princesa e as Starlights já estavam para chegar... Todas estavam com seus trajes de rainha para recebê-las.

"Puxa, está chegando a hora, será que... ai!" – pensou Rainha Raye.

Elas chegaram!!! – gritou Rainha Serena...

Raye ficou tensa, assim como Healer...

Puxa, como vão... faz tempo... – disse Princesa Kakyuu.

As três sailors entraram no salão. Fighter não acreditou quando viu Serena, estava mudada. Maker e Healer começaram a procurar o que queriam ver, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Raye. As duas se fitaram, uma não podia acreditar no que viam. Raye percebeu que Healer não havia mudado tanto, estava mais madura, é claro, mas tinha algo que não a mudava. Healer se impressionou ao ver Raye, estava diferente, mais bonita. Aquele vestido vermelho a provocava em seu íntimo. Queria falar com ela a todo custo...

Céus, como todas vocês mudaram. – se impressionou a princesa de vermelho. – Quer dizer que todas vocês são rainhas?

RAINHAS?! – se espantaram as três sailors.

Fighter não podia acreditar, Serena, rainha? Olhou para o lado dela e notou uma pequena menina que se parecia muito com sua querida. A menina puxava o vestido dela.

Me desculpem, esta é minha filha, Rini... – disse a rainha e a garota sorriu. Fighter se chocou, filha... – Serena percebeu o choque da moça.

"Serena tem uma filha? Então, Raye também deve ter...?" – Healer suou frio.

Fiquem à vontade... – pediu a Odango.

Serena... será que eu poderia falar com você? – pediu Fighter...

Sailor... Fighter...? – disse Serena

Por outro lado, Maker estava com Amy. Healer foi até Raye, Raye ruborizou novamente.

Raye? Há quanto tempo, não é? – disse ela com uma voz fraca pelo nervoso.

S... sim... é verdade... – respondeu Raye e corou. – Como está? Espero que bem...

Sim, melhor agora... – falou ela e cerrou os olhos. Raye corou.

Venha comigo... – Raye a conduziu para o jardim.

Healer estava maravilhada por estar com Raye, sonhou com aquele momento durante dez anos e finalmente estava realizando. A moça não ficava atrás, também tinha sonhado com aquele momento. As duas ficaram conversando até o anoitecer, quando Healer finalmente perguntou:

Então... er... Casou-se...? – ela receou pela resposta.

Bem, eu... – neste momento, Raye foi interrompida por uma voz que vinha de trás das duas moças...

Bom, ainda não, mas estamos para nos casar... – era Ken, ele era alto, cabelos negros, olhos azuis... Tinha tórax definido... Gostava de Raye e queria, a todo custo, se casar com a moça.

O QUÊ?! – falou as duas mulheres em coro.

Isso minha querida. Esqueceu de falar a sua amiga que nós iremos nos casar? – disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Mas, eu... – Raye tentou explicar, mas Healer saiu correndo aos prantos - SAILOR STAR HEALER!!!

Isso mesmo minha querida, vim aqui para lhe pedir em casamento... – falou e abraçou-a

Mas eu não quero me casar com você... Me deixe em paz... – disse ela tentando se livrar dele.

Oras, não precisa responder agora, irei deixar você pensar um pouco e depois você responde – e a beijou na boca. Healer viu e correu para o quarto onde estava. – Mas você já sabe o que acontece se não aceitar, não é?

... Sim – murmurou triste. – e ele se retirou.

Raye foi atrás, mas não conseguiu achar a outra moça. Healer havia voltado a ser Yaten, estava indignado, decepcionado. Havia perdido sua amada para outro homem.

Por que Raye? Por quê? Pensei que ainda me amasse... – e chorou.

Raye se cansou, era tarde, iria tentar se explicar para ela no dia seguinte.

De manhã, Raye levantou e foi até a cozinha... reparou que alguém estava vindo, era Healer. Esta evitou olhar para a moça, então, Raye decidiu dar pelo menos uma palavra...

Bo... bom dia, Healer.

Bom dia – respondeu-lhe friamente.

Aquilo foi como uma flechada no coração dela. Não gostava de ser tratada friamente, principalmente se tratando de Healer.

Todos tomaram café, logo em seguida Kakyuu foi conversar com Serena que andava triste após a conversa com Fighter. Mercúrio e Maker se davam muito bem, desde de que chegou com as outras na Terra. Liam e conversavam. Pareciam irmãs... Marte e Healer não tinham se falado durante a manhã toda. Apenas trocavam olhares, só que ao serem percebidos cada uma disfarçava o olhar. As duas não agüentavam ficar sem se falarem uma com a outra. Aquilo sufocava Healer, queria estar perto de Marte, beijá-la, matar saudades dos tempos que não se viram. Mas ela estragou tudo... Estava comprometida e ela não podia fazer nada.

Já havia entardecido naquele dia. Marte e Healer ainda não tinham se falado. Todos já haviam percebido isso."Mas seja lá o que for, eles se resolveram" pensavam. Serena estava preocupada com a amiga, o mesmo com Kakyuu. As duas conversaram...

Ué, por que Healer e Marte não estão se falando? Tem sido assim o dia todo... – começou Kakyuu.

Não sei, Raye estava tão ansiosa para a chegada de vocês... – falou Serena.

Healer também estava ansiosa para vê-la, mas... – neste instante Ken apareceu e sentou ao lado de Marte, a abraçando. Aquilo mexeu novamente com Healer, com raiva se retirou de onde estava.

Quem é aquele rapaz? – perguntou Kakyuu surpresa.

É Ken, ele é um poderoso rei de Ganímedes. – explicou Serena.

Mas, por que está com Marte?

Ele é apaixonado por Raye, mas ela não gosta dele... Ele quer se casar com ela, mas ela não...

Huuummm... – Kakyuu parecia interessada. "Por isso Healer está daquele jeito" - pensou.

Healer estava enfurecida, queria acabar com os dois...

Anoiteceu e Ken já tinha ido embora. Raye suspirou aliviada, finalmente poderia se explicar com Healer. Por pura coincidência a moça aparecera.

Healer! Olhe, eu queria dizer que...

Dizer o quê? – rosnou Healer, aquilo assustou Marte – Ah! Onde está seu noivinho? Não, já sei, foi comprar os anéizinhos de noivado... QUE MEIGO!

Mas eu...

Mas nada, traidora... Quando viro as costas você já está com outro? Isso... – Aquilo foi demais, Raye não disse nada, chorou e saiu correndo. "Acho que exagerei..." – pensou Healer.

Marte correu para seu quarto. Kakyuu viu a moça correndo e...

O que houve com ela? – perguntou.

Nada, só não gosta de escutar a verdade... indagou a sailor da cura.

Verdade? Que verdade? – perguntou a dama de vermelho, curiosa...

Disse-lhe que era uma traidora... Depois de 10 anos por ter sofrido por ela, quando finalmente nos reencontramos ela vem e me aparece com um noivo. – explicou Healer.

Você disse isso? – falou Kakyuu indignada – Mas ela não tem culpa de nada.

Tem sim, está com outro...

Pelos céus Sailor Star Healer!É ele que quer se casar com ela, mas ela não quer...

Se fosse outra, teria se recusado!

Mas ela não pode, se recusar seu reino em Marte não será o mesmo...

Não entendo. – disse Healer curiosa e começando a perceber que fez um grande erro.

Serena estava me dizendo que se Raye não aceitar o casamento, Ken fará de tudo para seu reino afundar. Ela estava tentando te explicar tudo isso, mas tinha medo que você se zangasse, e tal que você fez...

Quer dizer que... cometi um engano? – Healer tremeu ao percebê-lo.

Sim... você não a deixou explicar.

Healer estava em pedaços. Como pode ofender a pessoa que tanto ama? "E agora?". Em seu quarto voltou a ser Yaten, estava pensativo... Com que cara olharia Raye agora? Tinha cometido um erro. Um grande erro!

Em outro quarto, Raye não parava de pensar nas palavras de Healer. Aquilo foi como se sua própria flecha de fogo a atingisse no coração.

Os dois não conseguiam dormir, pensando no que aconteceu... Raye foi ao jardim para respirar um pouco. Lágrimas corriam em seu rosto, não saia de sua cabeça. Ela então sentiu que alguém se aproximava, tratou de limpar as lágrimas e ver quem era a pessoa. Uma sombra revelava ser um homem, Raye se preparou, se caso fosse um perigo, mas quando se revelou, Raye perdeu a respiração... Era Yaten. Estava sem camisa (calma, estava como homem) só com uma calça. Este também se surpreendeu com a presença dela. Ela então se virou envergonhada.

Raye... – disse ele surpreso

... – não tinha palavras, fazia tempo que não o via, quer dizer, em forma de homem (OoO).

Ele chegou mais perto...

Queria pedir... desculpas pelo que falei hoje...

Não tudo bem, eu... – neste instante seus olhos se encontraram com os dele... Ele tinha olhos maravilhosos, verdes bem iluminados, expressavam desejos... Os dela eram tão lindos, o olhar dela o alucinava, a desejava, queria ela para si... e teria. Ela estava com uma camisola vermelha na altura das coxas... Era vermelha e cobria apenas a parte dos seios. Enlouqueceu...

O olhar dele a fez corar, com vergonha, desviou seu olhar para o tórax dele. Estava mais definido, mais forte... corou novamente. Quando ele percebeu sua vergonha, pegou-a pelo rosto e a fez olhar para ele. Suspirou no ouvido dela:

Agora farei uma coisa que há muito tempo tenho sonhado – começou a beijá-la ardentemente. Queria tornar aquele momento único, sem perceber, ele a arrastou para seu quarto.

Yaten... – falou ela nervosa...

Shhh... você será minha... – sussurrou e beijava-a e se despiam...

Beijou-lhe o pescoço, arrancando um gemido dela. Aquele será um momento único para os dois. Será o momento em que fogo e inferno se unirão em um só novamente. Cheio de amor, paixão e desejo que um sentia pelo outro. Ele a amou como nunca. Tinha sonhado por aquele momento durante dez anos. Finalmente seus desejos mais ocultos e proibidos estavam se realizando...

Raye... eu... te amo! – confessou ele. – Quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida

Também te amo... meu querido Yaten... – falou ela e beijou-o em seu tórax. – Também quero ficar com você...

Então os dois adormeceram...

No dia seguinte, no café, os dois trocavam olhares íntimos... Ninguém entendia nada. Mas Serena e Kakyuu entendiam. Tinham visto o que aconteceu á noite no jardim.

Á tarde, Ken apareceu e foi logo para cima de Raye, mas Yaten apareceu...

Você não vai se casar com ela... – desafiou o rapaz.

Ah é! E por que não – gritou o outro rapaz

Porque ela não quer.

Mas ela sabe o que acontece se não se casar comigo...

Ora, mas o que é isso... – interrompeu Serena, acompanhada de Kakyuu.– Vocês não vão brigar aqui, vão? Oras, Ken! Não obrigue Raye a fazer algo que ela não quer.

Mas eu a amo... – indagou Ken.

Mas por acaso você sabe se ela ama você?Raye...

Não... eu não te amo... – disse Raye com força.

Mas é claro, meu caro – falou Kakyuu. – Ela ama outra pessoa, e se você a ama tem que dá-la o direito de ser feliz com quem a faz feliz...

... Me desculpe, mas... não nos conhecemos... – disse o rapaz aparentemente interessado.

Esta é a princesa Kakyuu... princesa de Kancoon... – apresentou rainha Serena.

Sou Ken, rei de Ganímedes... – se apresentou o rapaz.

Ora prazer, meu caro -. – disse ela contente. E os dois se retiraram para conversar.

??? – Serena Raye e Yaten não tinham entendido o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Serena, será que posso falar com você? – pediu Marte.

Claro... – e pediram licença para Yaten...

Estes dias eu percebi que você andava triste... Por que? – perguntou a dama do fogo.

Conversei com Seiya...

E?

Ele falou que estava surpreso por eu ter me casado com Darien e ter uma filha com ele... Mas entendia, afinal, eu nasci para ficar com o Darien, e não com ele. – explicou a majestade.

Mas, você ainda não está triste, não é? – perguntou Raye preocupada.

Um pouco, mas estou feliz por ele ter entendido que eu não poderia ficar com ele. E... – neste momento, as duas vêem Amy e Taiki abraçados.

OoO... – as duas.

Bem, eu vou... Darien está me chamando... PLOFT! – Serena pisou no vestido e tropeçou numa pedra. – Ai, ai, ai... T-T

Como eu sempre digo, é uma tonta mesmo... --". – caçoou Raye.

Mááá o .

Serena se afastou com a mão no galo e Yaten se aproximou de Raye...

Raye, fique comigo... para o resto da minha vida... – suspirou no ouvido dela.

Fico... fico sim... – e se beijaram.

Acabou por Ken não se casar com Raye... Mas com Kakyuu. Então ele não iria mais destruir o reino de Marte.

FIM

Nota da autora: Bem, isso ficou mais yuri do que romance. Mesmo eu me esforçando para que fosse um romance. Se bem que no momento "especial" deixei ela/ele em forma de homem para não ficar estranho... Bom, esperam que tenham gostado. Críticas, sugestões, elogios, ofensas, ameaças de morte me mandem e-mail... - Pra dizer bem a verdade saiu uma porcaria, pois não ficou como eu queria... --" !!!

Pra quem não sabe, no futuro, o reino de Neo Queen Serenity será na Terra, e não na Lua.

Ganímedes é um dos satélites de Júpiter...


End file.
